The 105th Hunger Games
by Dakotaderrah
Summary: Let the 105th Hunger Games begin! It's been 30 years sense Katniss Everdeen was assassinated by the capitol, and sense then the rules have changed. The only rules are no committing suicide and don't step of the plate. When Lily Everdeens' best friend is chosen, she will be brave just like her aunt. But is being brave going to cost her her life?
1. Chapter 1: Oh How Times Have Changed

**Chapter 1**  
**Oh How Times Have Changed**

My name is Lily, I am seventeen years old, my mother, father and two older brothers, Wests and Kane and work in the mines here in District Twelve. My twin brother's name is Eko. We live a little past town square, in a small little house with only two rooms, a small bath room, a kitchen big enough for one person at a time and a dining room. Our house always smells a little off I guess you could say, but its home.

Working in the mines doesn't pay well, even with four pays and six mouths, most days we have a bowl of rice for the six of us to share. After school most days in spring and summer Eko and I would go out to the fence the divides us from district twelve and district thirteen and pick berries.

Today is July 4th. My teacher once told us that this big country called America would have a big party with food, drinks and flying colored fire, and there would be people marching through the streets singing and dancing. I asked her what they were celebrating, she said they celebrated freedom. Eko and I went home that night and told our parents all about the 4th of July, but so did other kids, needless to say we had a replacement teacher for the rest of that school year.

Back one thousand years ago people celebrated freedom, now on this same day parents prepare themselves for the reaping of their children. Every year on this same day, someone from the Capital comes and pulls out two different names from two different bowls of opposite genders between the ages of ten too eighteen. My father told me that when his name was in the reaping it was the ages twelve too eighteen, but after much rebellion, the Capital lowered the entering age to ten. This will be my fifth year in the reaping.

"Lily, baby I left a dress out on the bed for you when you're done washing up" Right now I'm sinking away in our barrel of a bath tub.

"All right then. I'll be out in a minuet"


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting for our Death

**Chapter 2**  
**Waiting for Our Death**

When I am dressed and ready to go, Eko, mom, dad, Wests, Kane and I make our way down to town square where the reaping is held. As we pass shops I look at my reflection in the mirrors. My long dirty blond hair is hanging straight down my back, my body is draped in a light green dress and my blue eyes look almost grey in the lighting of the sun. I look beautiful. Once we get to town square, Eko and I have to leave the rest of our family to go wait with the others our age of the same gender.

In the square there is a big stage that has a large screen, the mayor of district twelve, a flag of Panem, the representative of the capital and two clear bowls with strips of papers with names on them. Eko goes left, I go right. As I walk all I can think about is how in the bowl to the left, seven of the strips have the name Lily Fairdale and the bowl to the right has seven strips with the name Eko Fairdale.

"Water Lily? Loly Poppy you there?" I look up and see my two best friends walking over to me. Tala is sporting a baby blue dress and her short red wavy hair is hanging down so that it out lines her green eyes. Sionn was the most responsible of our trio, he had black hair that was always in his eyes, a very muscular build and his face was perfect. He was very attractive. They both where good looking, I was too I guess but damn Sionn was HOT!

"May the odds" Tala said."Be never" I said. Tala and I looked at Sionn for him to finish. We had been doing this scene we where ten and our names where put in the bowl, it always put a smile on all of our faces. And it still does.  
"In our pants" Sionn said with a smile. We started to laugh, but just then the bell sounded for the reaping to begin.


	3. Chapter 3: The Games have Changed

**Chapter 3**  
**Oh How the Games Have Changed**

Sionn went to go stand with his other guy friends as Tala and I made our way over to the girl side. This is the moment of the year where us kids have the most fear.  
Sure we're scared about not having enough food, or dying or being rapped, but in the Hunger Games there are almost no rules.  
The only rules are no stepping off the platform before the gong sounds (You can it just means that you blow up into a million pieces and get the kids you're standing next to all covered in blood) and no committing suicide.  
If you do kill yourself then they kill your family and friends to. But when you're in the arena you can be rapped, go with no food until the last person is dead and as for dying, well you have to kill the other competitors. One of the good things that have changed about the games though, instead of only getting a few days to train, you get a full thirty days, from  
8:00 AM-5:00 PM. (Yay! More time to beat us before we beat each other)

The capital women step up to the middle of the stage, her face show's how much she is repelled to be here. "Well you crazy old hag, we don't like you either" I whisper to Tala. Her mouth turns up a centimeter then falls.  
"Welcome District Twelve to the annual 105th Hunger Games" Capital Hag goes on and on about how privileged we are and how _happy_ she is to be here. Let's just say I get enough crap for a full year just by hearing all this shit. Then like every year we watch a clip about what it was like and how it's all better now.

When the clip is done, all eyes turn to her. She will draw a name from each bowl, and that bastard who is chosen will have to compete in The Hunger Games.  
"Like always, ladies first." Not me, not Tala, not someone I know, I beg to God.


	4. Chapter 4: Oh how they are Brutal

**Chapter 4**  
**Oh How Brutal They Are**

"Linda Ranger" Capital hag says into the mike. Linda? She was in my grade four class, I knew her but not very well. All eyes search for her in the crowed, I finder her standing in the middle of the crowed. She's smiling? She presses three fingers to her lips, holds them up high. With her other hand, she pulls out a gun that was in her shoe, and shoots herself in the head.

Everything happens so quickly. Her mother screams, the Peacekeepers take hold of Linda's mom, brings her to the stage and shoots her, for all to see. Capital Hag looks distraught, so does everyone else around me. Why did she put her three fingers to her lips? Didn't anyone tell her it was the middle finger that meant_ fuck you_?

Once everything is back in order, Capital Hag takes center stage again.  
"The female tribute for district twelve is." She pulls out the paper, opens it as slow as a snale and reads it then says "Tala Waywood" Oh shit. I look at Tala, her face is broken, tears rolling down her face. She hugs me once and whispers "Never forget." Then walks away from me and up to her death bed. When she is up on the stage Capital Hag is about to say something when I walk into the middle of the street. I see the Peacekeepers guns pointed at me but I'm not looking.

"I volunteer as tribute" I say without breaking eye contact with Capital Hag. The first scream I here is a cry of pain and anguish. I don't need to look back to know it's my mother. Once Tala realizes what I have said she starts crying harder. The two Peacekeepers closer to me grab my arm and bring me to the stage. I pass Tala on my way and give her a the look I always give her a look I hope says _don't you have at least some faith in me?_ As I walk up the stage I see Eko in the crowed, tears in his eyes. Sionns face is full of anger and pain. I look for the rest of my family in the back of the crowed and see my father holding my mother on the ground, Kane is walking away and Wests just stands there staring at me. The last face I look for is Tala. She is looking at me with tears in her eyes. I look away knowing that if I look at her any longer I will cry.

"What's your name darling?" Capital Hag asks me  
"Lily Everdeen"  
"Now the boys" I don't have enough time to pray that it's not Sionn or Eko before she announces the boy tribute.


	5. Chapter 5:Oh Shit

**Chapter 5**  
**Oh Shit (timwood)  
(shittimwood is a real word. I looked it up on Scrabble)**

"And the male tribute is, Eko Fairdale!" No! Not my brother, anyone but my brother. A single tear escapes my eye before a voice rises up above the crowed.  
"I volunteer as tribute" a male voice says from the boy's side. I look over expecting to see Sionn making his way up the stage, but instead he is looking around for the voice as well. Just then a boy steps out of the crowed and makes his way toward us. I know him.

This boy was in my second grade class. We weren't really friends, he hung out with one of the boys on his street and I with Tala, Eko, Sionn, Kane and Wests. His mother died when he was very young, he had a little sister and his father was a drunk. Some day's he would come to school with a black eye's. One day at lunch he was sitting with his younger sister and saw that she didn't have much in his lunch, he gave her all he had. When my friends where talking I walked up to him and gave him some berry's in my lunch.

"I saw you didn't have anything to eat, and I thought you might be hungry." I held the berry's out to him, after a second of looking at my hand and my face he took them.  
"Thank you"

When I sat back down at the table everyone was looking at me. "What did you give him?" Tala had asked. I looked over at him and saw him looking back at me. I smiled and looked away, blushing a shade of red. "I had some berries that I didn't want and he gave his food to his sister."

In grade eight he and his friend where the school druggy's, one day I was walking home with my brothers and their friends, Tala and Sionn when the boy and his friends walked by. He had his arm around a skimpy girl, she had brown hair and dark eyes and she had on shorts that could have been mistaken as under-where. When we walked past them Skimpy Chick stopped me "So you have a six-some with your three brothers and your two best friends, right?" I looked over at her. "Three tings" I told her "One, who are you? Two, how do you know me and three, EWWWWW ARE YOU ON FUCKING CRACK?!" I asked her. Seriously though, who was she and how did she know me?

The boy looked over at me with a fake grin on his face. What the hell was going on? "What did you say to my sister?" Kane asked "What are you, a fucking hooker, let me guess you're bitchy because your carrying some married man's baby?" Wests said. Oh no, they were starting to get really mad. "Go crawl back into whatever fucking whole you came out of." Sionn said looking at the boy.

"Or what? You gonna go get your daddy? Beat me up? I'm stronger then all of you-" Before he could say anything else Eko jumped on him, taking him to the ground, he punched him right in the jaw, blood spread all on the front of the boys shirt. Skimpy Chick just stood there then after a second walked away. Once I got over the shock of seeing my twin brother beating the shit out of some punk I moved into action. "Eko stop!" I said loudly, he ignored me. "EKO WOULD YOU GET OFF OF HIM?!" I looked over at my brothers and Sionn for some help, but they just cheered Eko on. _Well the, looks like nobody's gonna help me,_ I thought. I ran up to Eko and just as he was bringing his fist back for another punch, I grabbed hold of his arm. He looked at me, rage in his eyes, then when he saw me, he let go of the boy.

When I helped Eko up, I looked down at the boy, to see him to be looking at me. I offered my hand and after a second he took it.  
"Are you okay?" I asked the boy in a soft sad voice. "Well let's see, my date just left me and your boyfriend just beat me up, so yeah I'm just peachy."

"That was my brother and I'm sorry that he beat you up. Do you need some help getting home?" I asked him quietly. He gave an angry sigh and walked away. Well, I guess he doesn't need help.

After that we all went home that night and acted as if nothing had happened. After awhile I forgot about him. And I forgot about him until today.


	6. Chapter 6: Damn! He Hawt!

**Chapter 6**  
**Damn! He HAWT**

The boy looked different now then back when he was eight and thirteen. He had had light brown hair and was as thin as a stick. Now his hair was a dark brown that almost made it look black, his hair hung in the middle of his eyes, he had the same hazel eyes, he looked much taller and stronger. He walked with more confidence now then when he was eight. As he made his way up the stage his eyes locked on mine. Why did he volunteer? My brother beat him up, why would he save him? Is he up here because I helped him out back all those years ago? Sure I helped him when we were in grade two, but in grade eight I was the reason he was beat up.

"Oh my, two volunteers from district TWELVE!?" Capital Hag exclaimed, as if it were rare to have volunteers from districts twelve, okay well, it was. My mom told me that when she was twelve her name was pulled and her sister volunteered to take her place. It was actually how I got my name. My father's sister had died in the games and her name was Lily, my mothers' sisters' name was Katniss. Lily Katniss Everdeen.

"What's your name dear?" She asked him  
"Ima" He said simply. Wait, wasn't his name Mason or something?  
"Ima what? What's your last name?"  
"Penis. Ima Penis" He said with a grin. AHAHAHAHAHA! I start breaking into laughter, so does the crowed. Capital Hag looks confused, then you can almost see the light turn on. I look over at him to see him looking at me with a look of pure smugness.

"What is your real first name Mr. Ima Penis." She asks him. Damn she's annoyed. Well I guess I would be to if that happened to me on live T.V.  
"Fine, Maxen Maddox."  
"See that wasn't too hard. This year's tribute from district Twelve, Lily Fairdale and Maxen Maddox"


	7. Chapter 7:The Final Goodbyes

**Chapter 7**  
**the Final Goodbyes**

Maxen and I shook hands, then we were escorted into two separate rooms to say our goodbyes. The room I was in had a wood floor, a small green rug, a lamp and a couch that had holes in it. I was sitting n the couch when my family entered the room. My mother was crying, I made the beautiful women who carried my brothers and I and raised us, cry. With that thought in my mind I ran over to her and started crying on her shoulder.

When I let go of her I walked up to my father. He is looking at me with sad eyes. "Daddy, I'm sorry, but she's my sister. Not by blood, but by heart and soul."  
"I know darling, I know. It's not your fault that your sister was chosen. Aunt Katniss saved Prim from the Hunger Games, and now that's what you're doing for your sister. And it's not goodbye, we will see you when you get back, I may have more gray hair but we will always be with you, no matter what." I smiled at the thought of my daddy having MORE grey hair.

After that my family left. Right when the door closed it was opened again and Tala was standing in the doorway.  
"WHY?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? DO YOU THINK I'M TOO WEAK TO BE IN THE GAMES? CUZ I'M NOT! LET'S BE SERIOUS WITH EACH OTHER, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! YOU WILL DIE AND IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I AM GOING TO HAVE TO LIVE MY LIFE KNOWING THAT I'M THE REASON YOUR DEAD! WHENEVER SIONN OR YOUR FAMILY LOOK AT ME, ALL THEY ARE GOING TO SEE IS HOW IT SHOULD BE IN THE GROUND, NOT THEIR PURE LITTLE GIRL!" Tala was screaming at me, at _me! _The closest thing that she and I have ever fought about was which color looked better on whom. She had never yelled at me, not ever. Now my best friend was yelling at me because I wouldn't let her die.

"Tala, if I was the one who's name was pulled from the hat would you have volunteered? If I was going to die would you have gone up and risked your life to save mine?" I asked her knowing she would see sense now.  
She laughed at me. Okay yeah I'm funny but that was not funny.  
"Lily, I was never your friend. I only hung out with you because Sionn and Eko where always around you, and they're hot. I never liked you. I was going to be the first female victor of district twelve, I was going to be famous and have money. But you had to get in the way of that. Now everyone will hate me. Everyone loves you, good Lily, beautiful Lily, Smart Lily; she will have boy's lining up down the block that Lily."

"You are a spoiled brat who everyone loves and gets whatever you want. I hope you die in the games so that way I can say what an amazing friend you where and after awhile people will take pity on me." Tears where rolling down my face faster than they ever had.  
"If this is what you really thought of me, why did you have to be my friend to get close to Sionn?" I asked her, reaching for air. "God, people say you're smart, Sionn loves you! How stupid do you have to be?"  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE TALA! I SWEAR WHEN I GO TALK TO CAESAR FLICKERMAN BEFORE THE HUNGER GAMES I'M TELLING HIM WHAT A BITCH YOU ARE! NOW GET THE HELL OUT!"

She left with a smile on her face. When the door was closed, I broke into tears. I lied down on the old couch and faced it. The door didn't open for a minute or so and then I heard footsteps coming my way. Someone sat down at the foot of the couch, I expected to look up and see the beautiful face of Sionn or one of my brothers for the last time. But instead I was greeted with the sad smile of Maxen. When he saw my face he put on a better smile, probably trying to brighten the mood.  
"When I signed up for this trip, I was expecting to be with someone all perky and happy, but given everything that I heard from my room and the way your face looks right now, I'm guessing you're going to be all depressing? Cuz if you already called that mood, I'm gonna have to find a new mood."

"Go find your own mood. This one is all mines, so is moody and bitchy." I said. God my voice was husky from crying. He smiled at that. "Well, I'm not good at perky and I'm not supportive at all, I could try being funny." I couldn't deal with this right now. "Not meaning to sound rude but-"  
"Rude! I could be rude!" He just cut me off! "Any way's you where saying."What do you want?" I asked him. His face grew soft and gentile. "I heard what that chick said to you, her name's Tara right? Any way's, when I realized that you actually had no idea that she was only using you I felt bad for you."

"Her name is Tala and how did you know that she was only using me?" I asked him.  
"Remember back in grade eight, that day when your brother beat me up after that hoe asked you about the six-sum? Who do you think stared that rumour?"  
My mind was running so fast today I thought I might have a seizure. Tala was the one starting all those rumours about me?  
"I always thought that the girl was making up stuff."

He was about to say something when a Peacekeeper came in "Times up." Sionn had never come to say goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8:Waiting for Our Death

**Chapter 8**

**A Blast from the Not So Far Past**

Maxen and I was hustled out of the building and onto the train.  
"We are so very very late" chanted Capital Hag. I still didn't know her name, and seeing how it looked like we where gonna be spending a lot of time together (before I was wrapped up for slaughter) it might make sense if I learned her name.

As if Max could read my mind he asked Capital Hag what her friends called her, "Well my friends call me Effie, but you may call me and she may call me Effie." She? Oh she meant me.  
"Wait a minute, do you like sweet little Lily here over me? The drop dead gorgeous Maxen Maddox, I must say this is a first, having a beautiful women not swoon over me." he said. As if all she heard was "Beautiful women," she blushed and started swooning over him. Boys.

We were about to leave, but then Effie remembered that we where forgetting someone. "Where is that boy?" she mused. "What boy?" I asked her.  
"Peeta Mellark, your mentor." Peeta. He was in the games with aunt Katniss. They both ended up winning the games, but after a rebellion Katniss had been hanged by the Capital and Peeta and the other victor Haymitch Abernathy where forced to watch, along with my mom. Sense then he had moved to the victor's village and panted and backed bread. Haymitch had killed himself after aunt Katniss' death. He and Katniss apparently had always bickered, but when she died, it had been too hard for him so he stabbed himself in the neck. Now Peeta Mellark is the only surviving victor left of district Twelve.


	9. Chapter 9:Our Death has Come!

**Chapter 1**  
**Oh How Times Have Changed**

My name is Lily, I am seventeen years old, my mother, father and two older brothers, Wests and Kane and work in the mines here in District Twelve. My twin brother's name is Eko. We live a little past town square, in a small little house with only two rooms, a small bath room, a kitchen big enough for one person at a time and a dining room. Our house always smells a little off I guess you could say, but its home.

Working in the mines doesn't pay well, even with four pays and six mouths, most days we have a bowl of rice for the six of us to share. After school most days in spring and summer Eko and I would go out to the fence the divides us from district twelve and district thirteen and pick berries.

Today is July 4th. My teacher once told us that this big country called America would have a big party with food, drinks and flying colored fire, and there would be people marching through the streets singing and dancing. I asked her what they were celebrating, she said they celebrated freedom. Eko and I went home that night and told our parents all about the 4th of July, but so did other kids, needless to say we had a replacement teacher for the rest of that school year.

Back one thousand years ago people celebrated freedom, now on this same day parents prepare themselves for the reaping of their children. Every year on this same day, someone from the Capital comes and pulls out two different names from two different bowls of opposite genders between the ages of ten too eighteen. My father told me that when his name was in the reaping it was the ages twelve too eighteen, but after much rebellion, the Capital lowered the entering age to ten. This will be my fifth year in the reaping.

"Lily, baby I left a dress out on the bed for you when you're done washing up" Right now I'm sinking away in our barrel of a bath tub.

"All right then. I'll be out in a minuet"


End file.
